Jenny Come Home
by whatwhat
Summary: This is a good story about Jenny's life when Jake doesn't find her. She is determined to find her father, but she doesn't want to leave her little sister. What happens when she goes to a school that throws her into the social circle of her father. Please
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jennifer, and I live with my mother and sister in Orlando. My father left when I was just a baby, and my mother and I moved around more times than children with parents in the military. I have lived in 2 countries, 48 states, and over three hundred cities. But what is surprising is that I am only 15 years old. My mother use to tell me that it was to keep us young, and that moving was great for the soul. As I grew up, I decided that we moved because my mother would screw up in the city or job that she found by chance, and needed a change. It didn't keep either of us young and it defiantly didn't help my soul. 

My mother, Nicole Turner, was your typical hippie mom or so I thought. She would get money by any means possible, which she would always share with me. I was never abused, physically or mentally, but I did learn not to depend on her. I can't count the number of times I had parent/teacher meetings and she opted to go to a party or to a club instead. The next day we would up and move. I love her, she's my momma, but I knew that when my little sister came, I would be her mom. I would make sure that she had the nurture of a mother that I never had, even though I was not her mom.

Like me, Beth never knew her father, and much to my surprise mom didn't even know her father. Apparently he was a rich married man, who offered my mother two thousand dollars to disappear. That was the best time of my life. She threw money everywhere, and I got an allowance. Twenty dollars a week, and I saved it. I wanted something good, like dolls or toys. In the end all the money I saved went back to my mother, when she spent all of hers. Beth is my best friend, she is seven years younger than me, but she and I could relate like no one else. Probably because we came from the same mom, cut from the same cloth as an old man once told me.

Every time I asked my mom about my father, I would get the same answer, "Baby, the only people who matter in life are those that are still around." I hated the answer, but I never want to be confrontational. So my life consisted of my momma, my sister, and waiting until the next move, but my life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Our latest moved, landed us in Orlando, Florida. My mom told us the same old story. "Girls, when we get here, I want you to invent a new person. Be whoever you want, as long as she is different from the one you just were."

"Momma, I want to be a princess," eight-year old Beth announced.

"Jenny, what about you?" She asked me. I was trying to finish unpacking so that I could disappear into my room and wait for school. I loved school because it was the only place that my mother didn't rule my life. I wasn't allowed to watch basketball, draw, and take an interest in music or cheerleading. It was like she was scared I would turn out like someone I've never met, so she took everything that I have grown to love away.

"I am going to be a girl with a normal life. A father and a mother, who will let me take interest in things other than moving and living off of ends meat." She and Beth both glanced at me.

"Boring, how about you be a girl who just moved from Australia." I could tell she had a million ideas running through her crazy head, and I didn't feel like listening.

"Mom, I'm 15 and I'm not going to sit here and make up new exciting lives to change the fact that you keep moving us around."

"Jennifer, go to your room until you can appreciate what you have, and be excited to have a great mother and sister. You are happy and healthy that is all that should matter."

On my way to my new room, I called back, "Well I'm healthy, I wouldn't say happy." I heard the stereo turn on in the living room, I knew that when Beth would get older she would feel the same way I did. I got my things ready for school the next day. Without telling my mom, I signed up for art. She would probably move us again if she found out I was taking art, but it was worth it.

The next morning I was dressed for school, happily hopping through the apartment. Beth was already awake, making a mess as usual in the kitchen.

"Beth, why didn't you wait for me?" I asked annoyed.

"Jen Jen, Why can't you just be nice to momma? She needs us." That was the thing about Beth and I, we were both more grown up than a child should be. With our mom, we were expected to be the adults.

"Beth, you'll see soon enough that this is not a good life to live. Moving is not fun. Now get dressed, so I can take you to school." My mom always made sure that I could take her to a school near mine because she was too lazy to wake up and take her daughter to school. It was my job to take her, pick her up, and talk to the teacher about her progress.

We left for school early, because I had to sign her in and I had to sign myself in. After I left the elementary school, I saw the high school, it was huge, and by far the largest school I had ever seen. It was the best sight I'd seen in three weeks. After dropping Beth off and signing myself in I headed towards my first class, English. The teacher was at her desk grading papers when I stepped through the door. She glanced up and offered a warm smile.

"Hello, you must be Jennifer. I'm Mrs. Scott, your English teacher." She raised her hand to shake mine, but I was star struck.

"Wait, you're my teacher? Your Nathan Scott's wife," My mouth was open and I couldn't seem to control my excitement, "He's like the best player on the team, and his brother they are unstoppable." Mrs. Scott just chuckled.

"Yes, dear. I know I live with him; I get that all the time. Ok so have a seat. I was looking at your transcripts and noticed that you haven't stayed at a school for longer than three months at a time."

"Yeah, my mother is a roamer."

"What about college? I know your just a freshman, but its important to think about those things," She took an extreme interest in my life.

"Well, my mom dropped out and she doesn't think that far ahead. I really think that she just expects me to stay with her my whole life."

"Wow, and your father?"

"All I know about him is that his name is Jacob, and he left when I was a baby. Ever since he left, my mom and I would move." I had never had a teacher who cared so much.

"What's your mothers name?"

"Nicole."

"What a pretty name. Well I'm your advisor, anything you need come to me. I want to help any way I can. I know you and your family tend to move around a lot, but remember that college is right around the corner and you might want to think about your options." The bell rang and kids started filing in all talking about how great Nathan Scott's game was last night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennifer!" My mom called my name when I walked through the door. She seemed to be in good spirits. Beth ran into the kitchen for her afternoon snake, and I went to find out what my mother wanted from me.

"Hey mom. How was your day?"

"Great. I got a job and I met this guy. You girls will love him. Do you like the red one r the black one?" She was holing her only two cocktail dresses up for me to choose from.

"What about movie night?" Since before I could remember, after a move the first weeknights were spent as a family. It was the only time we ever really got to see our mother.

"Postponed." She was shaking the dresses trying to make me choose.

"Till when? We don't fell safe here yet, and you're already running out on us?"

"Look, Jenny. This date is important, movie night can wait. Your 15 anyways, wouldn't you rather go out with friends?"

"Momma, that's why we have movie night, because we don't have friends yet. Plus with you out, what would I do with Beth?"

"I forgot about Beth. Good thing you don't have friends, but I've found one. Don't make me feel bad." I got up and left the room, she never felt guilty for leaving us alone, but I would have to explain it to Beth and her heart would be broken.

"Jenny…" She called after me.

"The Black one," I called back.

"Thank you!" She left to meet the guy. That was one thing that mom was smart about. She never brought a guy home to see us unless they were in it for the long haul. It was a code between us, we knew it was serious if he came home. More often she slept at the guy's house, and when she was caught up with married men it was hotels.

"Jenny, what do we watch tonight?" Beth asked after the pizza was delivered.

"There's a basketball game on."

"I hate basketball." She whined.

"Too bad. I don't want to watch a Disney movie."

"I'm gonna tell mom," She warned.

"I don't care," I said in the same tone she used on me. She grabbed her pizza and left the room whining the whole time. Beth was a girly girl, which I guess she got from mom. I must have had a lot of my father in me, because I loved sports. Don't get me wrong, I love make up, and clothes, but I couldn't do without sports.

I watched in awe as Nathan and Lucas Scott stomped the other team, with the help from the only other Tree Hill player that made it to the NBA. Jake, he intrigued me more than either Scott boy. I felt the desire to really get to know him, but that would never happen. I flipped off the TV and went to sleep in my room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up for school, looked for signs that mom had come home, and found none. She seldomly came home after a night with a new guy. I got Beth up and we both left for school. "I wish mom was here," Beth whined. Whenever she was too tired, mom would let her stay home from school. That was another way that she and I were completely different. She hated school, and I loved it.

"Well I'm not mom, so get you butt moving, you are going to school." I told her as we walked out of the apartment. As par our daily routine, I dropped her off and went to my school.

"Hey Mrs. Scott, you're on the cover of my magazine," a blonde girl called out during class. "With your hot husband."

"Her whole family's hot," a boy called out. The whole class was laughing.

"Ha ha, you guys crack me up. Let's get back to our English assignment." Before I knew it the bell was ringing and all of the kids were filing out of class, "Jenny, can you stay for a few minutes?" I finished getting my things together while she closed the door.

"What's going on Mrs. Scott?"

"I'm not sure myself, the principle asked me to keep you. How are things going?" She looked normal, so I didn't suspect any problems.

"Fine, I guess."

"Are you making many friends?"

"I don't really make friends, because my mom moves us so often, it's not worth it."

"That's horrible!" The principle and a police officer walked in, interrupting our conversation.

"Mrs. Scott, Jenny, this is Officer Ryan. He needs to speak to Jenny," the Principal Green said.

"Hi, what's going on?" My face must have looked worried because Mrs. Scoot stood closer to me.

"Jenny, this is going to be hard to hear. Take a seat," I sat and he continued, "Your mother got into some pretty bad things when you lived in Philadelphia."

"What? What kind of things?"

"Well, she was involved with a man who was arrested for embezzling millions from a corporation he worked for."

"What does that have to do with my mother?"

"Well, she was an accomplices."

"We lived in Philly when I was like 9. That can't be possible. It has to be a mistake." Mrs. Scott placed her hand on my shoulder for support, and the principle had a look of pity on his face.

"No mistake, she's confessed to everything. She's flown under the radar for quite a while, but we finally got her."

"Well congratulations," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Yes Officer Ryan, very much so. Why don't you get to the point." Mrs. Scott said.

"So what family members do you have?" He asked.

"My sister, Beth, but she's only 8. Other than her it's just my mother." Tears began to form in my eyes; I didn't know what would happen to us.

"Are you positive?"

"YES! WHY WOULD I LIE?" I yelled at him.

"Well then we would have to put you in a child services home, until the trial, and then find you a foster home," He looked as if he was telling himself rather than telling me.

"Well Beth and I would be together right?"

"I can't be definite. She is young enough to be adopted, you're just too old."

"No, I'm the only person she talks to. We are best friends, and sisters," I begged him to reconsider.

"I'm sorry, but tonight the only homes I could get were separate, and I don't know if I will ever get you into the same place."

"Well Officer Ryan, that is unacceptable. You knew that they were sisters, you should have worked harder on their case," Mrs. Scott spoke up.

"With all do respect, Mrs. Scott. Leave the child placement up to me, and I'll leave the English teaching up to you…"

"Don't speak to me like that! I think that you are very bad at your job, you can not separate these two girls."

"That is how it's going to work…"

"No sir, this is how its going to work. These girls will come to my house and stay until you find a family that is willing to permanently adopt both of them." All I could do was look back and forth between them.

"Mrs. Scott, there are rules about this sort of thing, you just can't take them. You seem decent enough, but what about your husband, children?"

"My husband is Nathan Scott, an NBA basketball player, and we do not have children. I do know a little something about law, and I believe that if the mother signs off to this, than you have no choice."

"She's a lawyer, but chooses to be a teacher, don't know why," Principle Green said to the officer.

"Well I guess if she signs off to it." He took me to the place they were holding my mom until the trial.

When we walked through the door, she looked horrible. She was wearing an orange jump suit, her least favorite color, and her hair was a mess.

"Jen Jen, baby." She said as she saw me.

"How could you?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I thought it was a quick way to get money. I never thought…"

"Exactly you never thought. You never thought of me, you never thought of Beth, and you sure as hell never thought of the consequences."

She began crying and tried to reach for me. "Momma, what am I going to tell Beth?"

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make this easier on you girls."

"Tell me we have family, somewhere, anyone. They want to split us up, momma. They want to send Beth and I to different places."

"They can't do that."

"They are. Please name one person." I was pleading to her; I needed to hear of anyone.

"My parents both died a few years back, and I had no aunts or uncles."

"What about my dad?"

"NO! He is out of the question." There must have been a reason she still kept him secret, so I told her the last option.

"Momma, there is one person willing to take us in. My English teacher offered us a place to stay until they found us a permanent place."

"I don't know anything about this woman, and she just offers. No way, that's not safe."

"Oh so now your worried about us? She is a great person, trust me. You just have to sign this and then I'll bring her to meet you next time I come to see you."

"Why do I have to sign first?"

"Because she isn't here, the officer wouldn't let her come. If I spent one night away from my sister, momma, I will never forgive you and I'll make sure that Beth forgets all about you."

"Jen Jen…"

"No, sign the damn paper."

"You swear she's good?"

"Yes, she is a lawyer, and a teacher. Her husband is a basketball player, please." My mom picked up the pen and signed her rights of my sister and me over to Nathan and Haley Scott. That was one thing about my momma, she never read the fine print.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks momma. Mrs. Scott said that she would bring us every time there are visitations, and I promise we will be at the trial. I love you," she and I both stood, she embraced me in an awkward hug, and she placed a kiss on my cheek. I glanced back to see her sobbing into her hands, and my heart broke. I was so angry that she would do this to us, but she was still the only adult who ever loved me, and she gave me my best friend. I could never hate her, so seeing her cry, I wanted to run to her, but Officer Ryan pushed me out of the room.

I told Mrs. Scott that she could pick Beth and I up at our apartment later, I wanted to break the news to her myself, and we needed to pack anyways. She reluctantly agreed.

"Jenny, why's momma not home yet?" She asked confused. When our mother stayed out all night, she was home before we got back from school.

"Beth, I have to tell you something hard. Here sit down."

"Why are you so dramatic? I thought that was my job."

"Wow, you are getting an attitude," I grinned for the first time all day.

"What did you want to tell me?" She seemed a little annoyed that I was staling.

"Look mom got into some trouble."

"What kind?"

"Are you sure you want to know all the details?"

"Yes, just tell me."

"She was caught embezzling money when we lived in Philly."

"What's that?"

"It's when you steal a lot of money from a corporation, in a way that you hope not to get caught."

"But she did?"

"Yes, and she confessed to everything."

"So where is she?"

"She's going to prison."

"What? Why?" Tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's a major crime."

"For how long?"

"We won't know until the trial."

"But why did she do that?"

"I don't know, you have to ask her."

"When can I see her?"

"There is another visitation next week."

"I can't go there, she has to come to me."

"She can't." She was crying uncontrollably by this time. "Beth, I know this must be a shock, but we have to pack."

"What, we're moving again? Why can't we just stay here till she gets back?"

"We have to have adult supervision. They wanted to separated us…"

"No. They can't do that."

"My teacher is taking us in until they find us a home together."

"Is she nice? Does she have children?" She began to wipe her tears away hearing that she wasn't losing both her sister and mom in the same day.

"Yes, and no. She'll be here in an hour, so get packed."

"But I miss momma."

"I know, me too. But we'll see her soon, I promise." I went through my room and packed everything I needed for the next few days.

Mrs. Scott picked us up an hour on the dot. "Hello? Jenny? Beth?" I heard her call.

I ran to turn down the radio. "Oh hey Mrs. Scott. I didn't hear you knock." She smiled glancing at the photos around the room. "BETH!" I yelled and she came running out and stood behind me. Mrs. Scott took a seat on the couch, while we just stood.

"I figured, so I let myself in. Ok first, my name is Haley, no more Mrs. Scott. Second, how do you girls like Macaroni and cheese?" Beth's eyes widened, and she grinned.

"I love it, why?" She asked excitedly.

"I figured we could have that for dinner, I make the best you'll ever taste."

"Can I put hot dogs in it?"

"Sure, that will be a change." Beth's smile faded, she was getting sad again. "What's wrong?" Haley asked concerned.

"Momma won't let us have macaroni and cheese. She says its too fattening."

"Oh well, we can have something else, but its up to you. I'm gonna make it, but if you want to respect your mother's wishes than you don't have to, ok?"

"But I want it."

"Beth, Haley's in charge now. No matter what rules mom put down, if she says no, than no."

"Can I still be a princess?" Beth asked Haley.

"Of course sweetie. Girls listen, neither Nathan nor want to take your mother away from you, we are just here to help. So if your mom says no, than we need to come to some sort of agreement. Ok?" We both nodded, to my surprise I was excited to move with them. We grabbed our bags and Haley said she would bring us back that weekend to get the rest of our things. We decided to hold a garage sale for the big things, and Haley said she would get storage for our mother's belongings.

When we pulled up to the Scott's house, both Beth and I were in awe, but I was able to compose myself, before either noticed. Beth was still in amazement when we stepped into the foyer, I had never even heard of a foyer until Haley was giving us the grand tour. "Nathan!" She called out to him. A gorgeous man came down the stairs, holding a cute little black puppy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he had short black hair, he was in shape, and my idol.

"Wow." I said before I could stop myself. They all smiled; I turned a bright shade of red.

"I say that every time I look n the mirror," Nathan said grinning. Haley playfully punched his arm, "Nathan Scott." He reached out his hand to shake mine.

"I know. I have been secretly watching you for years." I told him.

"Great a stalker," he said still laughing.

"No, I mean my mom just wouldn't let me watch basketball so I had to follow your career secretly. Yours, Lucas', and Jake's. Seriously, I'm not a stalker." I was beyond embarrassed.

"I was just kidding, Jenny calm down. You must be Beth." She looked up briefly, and then hid behind me again. "I read somewhere, that the best thing to get a child you meet is a doll. But I opted for a dog, so we could all have fun with her. Do you girls like her?"

This got her attention. "What's her name?"

"Well I thought you and your sister could name her. Take your time…"

"Blacky!" She called out before we could say anything. We all laughed, and for the first time I felt like I was part of a normal family. Then I stopped smiling, I was betraying my mother, and couldn't do that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were a whirlwind of events. We got the rest of our things moved out of the apartment, and put all of mom's things in storage. We were hopping that she wouldn't spend long in jail, so Haley got us a storage unit.

Beth felt right at home here, she was always following Haley around. One day I even walked downstairs and she was cuddled on the couch with Nathan watching cartoons. He looked like her father. I got a tear in my eye. This was all either of us ever wanted, and here it is, at the expense of our mom. Nathan looked up and caught my eye; embarrassed I turned my head.

"Jenny do you have plans for tomorrow?" He asked to gain my attention again.

"Well school, that's it." I sat in a chair, and focused on the movie.

"Well, Haley and I spoke, and we want you guys to come to the game and meet the rest of the family." My eyes got wide and a grin spread across my face. He laughed at my expression, but I couldn't stop.

"YES YES YES!" I jumped up and down and hugged him. Haley must have heard the commotion, because she stuck her head in and laughed with him, and Beth just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You must have told her about the game," Haley said.

"More new people?" Beth asked.

"Yea, Beth you'll love them," Nathan said. "So tomorrow after school, you girls will go to the arena and watch us play. We buy box seats for our family. So no one will bother you."

"Shut-up. Box seats, really?" I was in shock.

"Yes, any game that you want to come to, I have the box open for you." I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"I don't want to meet more new people." Beth whined, and I stopped all my excitement.

"Beth, stop. Haley and Nathan are nice enough to do all these great things for us, and your being ungrateful. I didn't raise you like that."

"You didn't raise her like that?" Haley looked at me concerned.

"Well I raised her, my mom was always working or out, so it was up to me. Sometimes I feel like the mother, and things come out like that." Haley reached out and touched my arm.

"I am so sorry. Listen from here on out, why don't you let me do the parenting, and you are the kid. You've done an excellent job, don't get me wrong, but you need to be a kid too. Your way too grown up, more grown up than Nathan."

"Hey," He said acting hurt. We all smiled.

"Ok, Haley. I'll try."

"Beth, I promise that if any of these new people are mean, we can leave. Is that a deal?" Beth smiled and shook her head yes. "Now its time for bed, missy. You've got school in the morning and your sister told me how grumpy you get."

"No I don't." Beth protested on her way up the stairs.

"Thank you, for everything." I told Nathan. He smiled at me.

"Being around you and your sister makes me wonder why Haley and I never had children." A gaze flashed over his eyes, like a dark memory that he wanted to share.

"Can I ask why?" He snapped back to reality when I spoke.

"Haley and I were married during high school. We were only 16, but we were in love. Don't tell Haley I'm telling you this, not this first part but why we don't have children. She would get upset all over again." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well the day we graduated from high school, we found out she was pregnant, and we were confused. We didn't know what to do, we were so young and both had our dreams in front of us." He paused, considering whether he should continue. I put my hand on his shoulder, willing him the strength to let it out. "Then the day came where we needed the baby more than we wanted our dreams, the baby was our dream. It was a combination of both of us, we made her from love, we found out she was a girl and we named her Laura Elizabeth Scott." He closed his eyes trying to push the tears back.

"Nathan, its ok. You don't have to go on, if you can't."

"No, I want to tell you. Six months into the pregnancy, Haley and Brooke, one of our friends, were eating dinner. Haley was on her way home pretty late that night. A drunk driver was on the wrong side of the street and they had a terrible accident. I almost lost the only two people I had ever lived for. Haley died for a few seconds, but they revived her, the accident induced labor."

"Oh my god, that must have been horrible, I'm so sorry." I gasped when I heard.

"Our Laura was a still born. We all blamed ourselves, what if this, what if that, but Haley took it worse than any of us. I was upset, but I almost lost Haley all over again, she slipped away form all of us." His throat choked up, and he paused. "We still love her and miss her everyday, even though we never held her, she is still with us. But that is why we have not tried again. Haley was too afraid that she would lose another child, and I was too afraid I would lose the love of my life. We haven't even discussed it." Tears fell down my face, and I didn't know why, I felt like I was there, like it was my child. I couldn't even imagine the pain.

"I'm so sorry, and to be in college at the same time, that must have been too hard for even me to imagine." He looked at me and noticed the tears.

"We're ok, and we love having the two of you stay with us." He squeezed my hand, and I stood.

"I should go to bed. Nathan, thank you for everything you guys have been wonderful to take us in."

"Jenny, you don't have to keep saying that. It's just as wonderful for us to have you as it is for you to have us. We love having you girls here." I began to head towards the stairs, and I turned to see him flip the TV channel.

"Nathan?" I said, he turned and looked at me concerned. I quickly walked to him and gave him a true hug, a hug I had never been able to give to a father before. Nathan was the closest father that I would ever have, and he was perfect for me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in," Haley called through her door, after I knocked.

"Hey, do you think this looks good?" I asked curiously. We were getting ready for the game, and I was wearing blue jeans and a halter-top. Both brand new, I was so excited that they were getting us all these cool new things. I didn't feel too bad, because I knew that they needed to get us things as much as we wanted them, it gave them a reason for making so much money.

"Sure sweetie, you look wonderful. Here use this lipstick, not clear. That shirt brings out your eyes." She smiled handed me the lipstick, and turned back to the mirror. "What do you think of my outfit?" She looked beautiful in a sundress, it was black and white, and showed off her figure.

"I love that dress." Beth stepped into the room, and twirled so we could see her dress, she looked adorable, and excited.

"Girls…Listen lets talk about tonight. Nathan is a huge star, and we try to stay out of the spotlight, but it's not always easy. There are going to be tons of tabloids trying to get information out of you."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Because Americans are obsessed with knowing about celebrities lives. Just don't talk to them, unless it's something simple. Like do you like chocolate? Something like that, but nothing personal. Ok, it's just easier that way." The limo picked us up, and dropped us off right in front of the arena, there were cameras everywhere.

"There gonna take my picture?" Beth asked.

"Yes, they are the people I was talking about. Do you remember?"

"Yes." We stepped out of the car, and the cameras went off. People were screaming all of our names, I didn't even know they knew my name. I noticed Brooke Davis, getting out of her limo, looking more beautiful than she did in her pictures.

"Tutor- Wife!" she called to Haley. They hugged and Brooke glanced at us. "You must be Jenny and Beth. Hi! I'm Brooke Davis, or Brooke Scott, which ever." Then a cameraman interrupted us.

"Mrs. Scott?" Both women turned to him, but it was clear he was calling Haley. "Can I get a picture with you and your two new daughters?" We awkwardly posed for a picture, and after it was over Haley talked to him.

"Please don't put that in the paper. These girls aren't used to it yet." They both laughed and he promised that he wouldn't put the new family quote in the paper. We continued down the way, stopping for a few more pictures, and finally we got to the box.

The guys were already warming up on the court, and I couldn't take my eyes off the players. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas worked like a well-oiled machine and I was so excited to actually get to see it live. There was food everywhere, and the refrigerator was stocked with so many different types of drinks that I would have never even thought of wanting.

Beth had already began to like Brooke, the moment she said that Beth could call her Aunt Brooke. I rolled my eyes when she asked, but Brooke just smiled and fell for my little sisters charm.

"Auntie Brooke, what do you do?" Beth asked.

"I'm a fashion designer."

"What's that?"

"I make clothes."

"Can you make me clothes?" I wanted to stop her but I bit my tongue remembering the conversation with Haley about letting her be the parent.

"Of course I can." Beth hugged Brooke, and announced, "Haley, she's my favorite aunt." The door opened and a boy about thirteen walked in. He was identical to his father.

"Girls this is my son, Keith. Keith, this is Jenny and Beth." Brooke said.

"Mom, you have to meet The Rock. He is so much bigger than he looks on TV." Keith barley acknowledged us and went on for a while talking about The Rock.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Front row, I was hanging with the team, and he walked up to meet Uncle Nate and dad. It was so cool." He sat in the chair next to me. "Do you like basketball?"

"I love it." I said.

"I'm going to be down there one day. I just know I am." The game was about to start, when we were joined by a blonde woman, whom I had really never seen, and five children following her.

"Peyton, it's about time you got your skinny ass here." Brooke said. "Beth this is Peyton, our best friend. Peyton, this is Beth, and that is Jenny." Pointing to me.

"Hey girls." Peyton said to us. She looked amazing, just like Haley and Brooke, but there was something about her, she seemed distant. Like this wasn't the life she wanted, or she had lost something important to her.

"These are her children. I'm gonna do roll call real fast, so keep up. JR, 14; Kaylee, 10; Gracen, 8; Bryan, 7; and Lily, 4. There you two have met everyone, except Jake and Lucas." Brooke took the lead and made everyone feel comfortable with each other. For the rest of the game, JR, Keith, and I watched the game together, screaming at the bad calls, and cheering when the team did well. In the end we won 100-98, it came down to a penalty shot, thrown by Lucas.

"So your mom's in jail?" JR asked me.

"Um, yea."

"That's kind of cool. I've never known anyone in jail."

"Dude, Kelly's brother has been in and out of jail for like years." Keith said.

"Kelly is Keith's girlfriend. He is obsessed with her. Not to mention she is in high school and he's an eighth grader, so he thinks he is so cool now."

"Wait I think I know her. She is blonde right?" I asked him.

"Yea, and so hot."

"Yea, she's in Haley's class with me. But I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Yea, me."

"Oh." I said quietly, JR started to laugh.

"What?"

"Well it's just that she said she would go out with this older guy in our class. Because the only plans she had were with this loser eighth grader."

"Huh?" I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. JR and I were rolling on the ground laughing at his confused and scared face.

"Dude, she's just messing with you," JR told him.

"That's messed up. I just met you."

"Sorry I had to do it." We continued talking waiting for the guys to come up and find us.

When they finally showed up, I stood to congratulate them and meet them. Nathan gave me a big hug, and as he let go I locked eyes with Jake. It was like looking into my own eyes, deep brown. A look gazed over his eyes; similar to the gaze Nathan had the other night.

"Hi. I'm Jake," HE said shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jenny. You played a really good game." He smiled, and then Lucas grabbed my attention. I could feel Jake staring at me reminiscing about something, but I couldn't figure out what.

I overheard something strange that Peyton said to Jake, "I know Jake I see it to. Just don't get your hopes up." I never got a chance to ask what it meant, because I was taken home.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was visitations, and Haley was going with us to see our mom. "Girls, let's go," She called up the stairs. Beth ran down first holing Blacky, and in a new outfit Haley just bought her.

"Can I show her to my mom?" Beth held the puppy high, she had been so happy to hear that we were going to see mom. I was glad she hadn't forgotten about her.

"No, honey. They won't let her in," Beth pouted her lips, this usually worked on them, but not this time. Haley took the puppy and set her down and the puppy took off. Haley pushed us out of the door; she hated to be late.

Haley wanted us to have alone time with our mother before she talked to her, and I agreed. "But I want Haley to come with me, I'm scared." Beth whined. I grabbed her hand, and said let's go.

"I'll be out here whenever you're ready for me to meet her. Ok?" She called as we stepped through the door.

I gasped; she looked the same as two days ago. Beth hit behind my leg, acting like she had never seen the woman before. I gave her a hug, and she reached for Beth, but Beth shook her head no.

"Beth, have you missed momma?" Mom asked her. Beth looked up at me, and I made a goofy face. She grinned.

"I love Haley momma. She's the best fake mom." Beth announced, I saw the pain flash through my mom's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"That's nice, but I want to hear about you, baby. I've missed you."

"I gotta puppy, well really it's all of ours, but I named her. Guess what her name is."

"Where did you guys put my things?" She was tired of hearing about our great new life, so she changed the subject.

"It's in a storage until we find out how long you're here."

"I won't be here long, I promise."

"You promised we would go to Disney World." Beth said.

"And we will, just as soon as I get out."

"Mom don't do that," I said.

"Do what Jenny?" She was really confused.

"Promise her that stuff, you don't know how long you're in here for."

"Jenny, I'm not going to be here forever, I didn't kill anyone…"

"No you just stole, its still against the law. Mom, I'm not here to argue, I wanted to see how you were."

"It sucks in here. Girls, don't ever be as stupid as I was to get caught up with your boyfriend in something like this."

"Sucks is a bad word," Beth said.

"Mom, what kind of lawyer do you have?" I felt like the adult in the situation, I wanted her free, but she really didn't want to work at it.

"I don't know, some arrogant man, who is not trying to help…"

"Let me ask Haley if she knows anyone. I'll bring her back so you two can meet." I got up and went into the waiting room.

"Jenny, is something wrong?" she asked because I had tears in my eyes. She already knew my sister and I so well.

"She doesn't care to help herself, I mean she let them appoint her some lawyer with no incentive to get her out. And all Beth is doing is hurting her feelings. I'm lost." By this time she had her arms around me and I was sobbing on her shoulders.

"Well I can't help all the problems, but what if I talk to her and see if she wants me to work on her case."

"Really, would you do that?"

"For you and your sister, I would do anything." After I composed myself, I lead her into the visiting room.

"Mom, this is Haley Scott. Haley this is our mom, Nicole." Haley stuck her hand out to shake moms but mom just looked at her like she had seen a ghost. "Mom Haley said she could work on your case…"

"NO!" Mom yelled. The guard glanced towards her warningly, and Beth jumped out of her seat. "I'm sorry, girls. May I please speak to Haley alone for a moment? I'll sent the guard when I'm ready to see you girls again." I looked strangely between the two, but neither gave away a thing, so Beth and I headed into the waiting room.

"Maybe mom wants to give custody to Haley." Beth said hopeful.

"Beth, shut-up. That is our mother, and you just want to throw her away for the next best thing? Besides, Haley and Nathan do not want two orphans."

"What's an orphan?"

"Kids whose parents aren't around to take care of them."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

Haley walked through the door, and looked at me like she'd seen a ghost. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached me and gave me a hug that lasted at least five minutes. When I tried to gently push her away, she held on tighter.

"What did mom say to you?" I asked curious for her reaction.

"I'll explain later. She wants to see you two, but visitation is almost over, so make it quick." Before she let me walk away she embraced me in another hug.

When we went back in, my mom was bawling, I had never seen her so upset. I ran to her, "Mom? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, listen to me girls. I love you so much."

"Why are you both crying?"

"No matter what happens I love you."

"Momma, can I call Haley mom? She said I could but I wanted to make sure that you don't care," Beth broke in.

"No, I'm your only mother. You girls won't be with them much longer, if I can help it. Jenny you have to protect your sister."

"What? Why?"

"Just listen to me, she is not a nice person."

"But she offered to help you with your case."

"As soon as you girls left she attacked me and said that she would never let you see me again, and then when she got the opportunity she would send you away, and adopt Beth. Both her and Nathan are in on it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I told her to adopt you too, but she said that you were too far gone for Nathan to brainwash."

"Mom, that's a little far fetched."

"She told me she want the perfect step-ford wife life, and you don't fit that image."

"Give me a break, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Jenny, you have to keep your guard up. She said that when she took you to the game the other night, Beth fight right in and that none of her friends really wanted to know you at all." It dawned on me that the only people who really spoke to me a lot were JR and Keith, but I assumed that it was because I was watching the game. I was floored I couldn't believe this, how could Haley treat me like this. She asked me to come live with her, and now she was stealing my sister.

"Mom, that will never happen. I promise, I love you and will always keep Beth safe, from them." The guard told us we had to leave, so we found Haley still looking pale. She grabbed me in a hug again and this time I pushed her away.

"Jenny…"

"My mom told me everything." I bluntly told her as I marched to the SUV.

"She did? That's great I thought I was going to have to break the news to you. How are you? Jenny, talk to me. Honey, wait this is a life altering event, please say something."

"All I have to say is that it's never going to work out, I won't let it." I slammed the door shut, I couldn't believe that she wanted to discuss splitting my sister and I up after trying to keep us together.


	9. Chapter 9

When we pulled up the house I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, I refused to talk to Haley the whole ride home, and when Beth said something I responded rudely. I knew I was being rude and mean, to a woman who has done nothing to deserve it, but I was so hurt by what was bound to happen. I could picture them filling her head with lies about my mother, and even worse about me. She is only eight years and very impressionable.

"Jennifer Turner, wait one second!" Haley yelled to me as I walked through the door. It was the first time she had used my full name, so I turned and glared at her. "You need to calm down, and sit here so we can talk about this. I know you are hurting, but that is no reason for you to treat me like I'm the enemy." She was yelling and angry enough that Beth was scared and Nathan had made his way to the room. I stood there with my arms across my chest, refusing to speak to her.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked.

"It's a long story," Haley told him in a more calm tone.

"Oh it can't be that long he should already know. I mean you two are working together on this." I said accusingly.

"How could he know I just found out today. Jenny, I know this is hard to accept…"

"Hard? I'm not going to accept it. And it's not going to happen."

"Jenny, don't be mad at us, we aren't the ones who hid it from you."

"Yes you are, and like I said it will never happen, as soon as I turn 18, Beth and I are gone."

"What? Jenny, please think about this for a couple of days, but I have to tell him the truth."

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who has to know the truth?"

"Wait a second, what do you think I've been talking about?" Haley looked confused, but she had to know.

"The fact that you two are going to ship me off and adopt my sister, and…"

"Whoa, Jenny what are you talking about. We have been honest and up front from day one, and Nathan and I have never wanted to ship you off."

"Well you're already brainwashing my sister against us."

"What?"

"She asked if she could call you mom. She refuses to wear her old clothes. And she didn't even want to hug my mom."

"That is nothing that I did. Is that what your mom told you?"

"Yes. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh dear." Her eyes got wide and tears fell. "This is breaking my heart. I never want you to think that I want your sister all to ourselves. Jenny you are just as special to us as your sister."

"Well, if that's not the case than what is it that my mom was so worried about?" I believed Haley, but the dots were not connected.

"The truth."

"About what?"

"Your father."


	10. Chapter 10

"What about my father?" I asked stunned that she would bring him up. She squinted her eyes, like she was searching for an answer that I wasn't giving her. 

"Do you know him?" She asked casually.

"No, my father is a loser who baled on me and my mom when I was a baby." She was changing the subject, but I let her.

"Have you ever thought about him?"

"Of course, I always wanted to know who he was, but my mom would never tell me. But what does this have to do with what we were talking about?" I was getting a little annoyed.

"Jenny, Nathan and I went to high school with your mother and father."

"WHAT?" Both Nathan and I said stunned. Haley glanced back and looked into her husband's eyes for the first time.

"Nikki Turner." She told him, and his faced gazed over like everything fit together. He stepped close to me and pulled me into a hug. Like Haley, he didn't let go for a good while. I could feel his embrace tighten as I tried to break away from him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stepped back, looking at me.

"Jenny?" He said in disbelief. I stepped backwards.

"Yes. What is wrong with you people?" I was getting scared. "Were you guys friends in high school?"

"No. We were good friends with your father," Haley sad softly.

"What? I can't believe that you guys are friends with him. He deserted his child." I was shocked, angry, and surprised all at once. I didn't know what emotion to go with, so I just stood there numb. My mother lied to me about Haley and Nathan, she just wanted me so angry with them that the truth about my father wouldn't come out. But what was the truth? What they were about to tell me, or what I have known my whole life?

"Jenny, he's not a bad guy."

"I don't care. Maybe not now but back then…" Tears fell from my eyes, all of this was too much to handle. Haley hugged me close.

"It's not how it seems dear."

"Then what happened? What was so bad that he just had to up and leave me?"

"Those are the things he has to tell you."

"NO!"

"Jenny…"

"No, I don't want to meet him and that's final." I pushed myself away from Haley and stepped back. My eyes quickly changed from hurt and sadness too angry and fire. I refused to meet this man that wanted to have nothing to do with me.

"Ok, but Nathan and I have to tell him…"

"NO!"

"It's not fair if we keep this secret. He would want to meet you." Nathan gently said.

"It wasn't fair that he left me alone." I told them, but nothing I said or did was going to change their minds. They were going to tell him. They looked at me through pity filled eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore. "This isn't fair to me, and what about Beth. Fine, can you at least wait to tell him for a few days so that I can get my head settled and talk to my mom."

"I don't think that's smart." Haley replied.

"Please, I really want to talk to my mom and tell her how I feel. Please just let me do that. The next visitation is in two days." I pleaded with them.

"Haley, he's waited this long, two days won't matter." Nathan told her.

"Ok." She agreed. I had two days to come up with a plan, a plan to escape so they wouldn't force me to bond with this man who left me 'high and dry'.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." I left the room without waiting for their responses. I needed money and an idea, so I called my only friend, someone I knew I could trust.


	11. Chapter 11

_Flash Back:_

_"Jenny, come on," My mother whined, like a little girl. "I wanna stay longer. We haven't even gotten on the Ferris wheel." We were at the livestock show and rodeo, in Houston, Texas. We moved to Houston after our brief stay in Little Rock, Arkansas. My mom hated Arkansas. We couldn't afford to actually get into the show so, we walked around the carnival, and spent the little money we had riding rides. _

_"Momma, I'm tired and I have school in the morning." I whined back._

_"I'll let you skip, if we can just stay longer." She enticed me, as usual._

_"No, I love school. Please can we go home?" I was practically begging, so she gave in. I was six, but still more mature than her. We walked across the street to our apartment, the safest cheap apartment we could find. "Momma?"_

_"Yes, sweetie?" She replied not looking at me, but watching the traffic._

_"Tell me about my dad."_

_"We have gone through this before. He doesn't matter."_

_"He does to me."_

_"Why? What has he ever done for you?"_

_"He gave me life…"_

_"I gave you life. He didn't want you that's why he left."_

_"I'm a bas tard." I said, and she spun me around._

_"Who told you that?"_

_"A kid at school."_

_"You never say that again. You are not, and do not let anyone ever call you that again." She squatted down to eye level with me, and said her famous words. "I want you to keep that man out of your mind, because the only people who matter are those who are still around, and that's me." She stood back up and we continued to walk across the street. "You aren't going to school tomorrow."_

_"What? Why?" I cried._

_"We're moving." I knew that it was because of what the kid said to me, and that nothing would change her mind. The next day we packed up and found ourselves in Springfield, Illinois. _

"Come on pick up," I repeated under my breath.

"Hello?" He answered out of breath.

"Hey, it's Jenny. I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well financial help."

"What for?"

"I want to run away."

"WHAT?" He practically yelled into the phone.

"JR, I don't want your parents to hear. I'm going because they are trying to force me to meet my father." My voice was shaky as my plan was actually said out loud.

"What about your sister?"

"What about her, she's coming with me." I was dumb-founded by his question.

"Jenny, you are 15 years old…"

"So?"

"That's not exactly the legal age to work."

"And?"

"Use your head for a minute. If you can't get a job, how are you and your sister supposed to live, and eat?"

"Well…"

"I can't get you enough money to set you guys up that long. I just spent my savings on a new game system. It's so awesome, you should come over and play..."

"JR, focus."

"Oh, sorry. I can't ask my parents cause there're broke."

"How can they be broke, he's an NBA player, and she is an artist."

"His contract wasn't as big as Uncle Nate's or Uncle Luke's. Plus I have four brothers and sisters."

"Well I have a little bit saved up…," I said thinking out loud.

"I really think this is a dumb idea. I mean…"

"What would you do if you were me?"

"Meet him Jenny. Talk to your mom, and meet this man that you have been dying to meet. If he's an ass then tell him how you feel and let that be it. At least all the what ifs would disappear."

"Really?"

"Jen, I don't think running away is the answer, plus I'm you're first real friend, trust me when I say that Uncle Nate, and Aunt Haley want you and your sister around for a while, and don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok. Good night JR."

"Night Jen." We hung up, and I decided that I was going to stick it out. I'm going to meet this man and tell him that he is the scum of the earth and that he can lick my sweaty armpits for all I care.


	12. Chapter 12

For the first time in my life I was nervous to see my mom. She was so different from the woman I had known for the last fifteen years, and that woman disappeared in one split second. My life crashed around me the day the police officer walked into my classroom.

I smoothed the bottom of my dress; she loved it when I dressed up. I just sat, there was nothing else I could do but sit and wait. Wait for her to step through the door, and give me her signature smile that use to be able to calm all my fears. But it wouldn't work this time, too much had happened. I needed the truth from her, before I could face him. He was the father that walked out on my mother, but worse of all, he walked out of my life. I was left with nothing; he left me with nothing.

_Flash Back:_

_"HELP! HELP!" I yelled out to my mother. She came running through the door frantically and pulled me into her arms. I was crying, I had another bad dream. _

_"Sweetie, tell me what happened." I was heaving and sobbing, but she knew that the only way I would stop would be to face it head on and talk about my dream. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew she would eventually get it out of me._

_"Everything was great at first. I was in the arms of my father and a blonde woman, who loved me more than anything in the world. She held me tight and I felt protected." I stopped to blow my nose. "Momma, I don't want to tell you, it will hurt you." I said and she soothed down my hair._

_"Honey, your nine, and had a bad dream, nothing you say will hurt me I promise. Get this off your chest, because then you will be able to fall back asleep." _

_"I felt like I belonged in her arms and that the man, my father would always fight for me no matter what. But…" I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes._

_"But, what sweetie?"_

_"I was ripped from their arms, by a lady in a very scary mask. I was crying and trying to make it back to the people who loved me, but this woman just held on tighter, and kept taking me farther and farther away. I was scared and I wanted to be in the arms of the blonde woman." I stopped, and waited, not wanting to tell her the last part of the dream._

_"There has to be more." _

_"The lady finally took off the mask, and…"_

_"And?"_

_"It was you momma. You ripped me from the place where I felt safe and protected." My tears died up, but she let hers go, she sobbed and cried like I had never seen or ever will see again. "I love you momma, please don't cry."_

_"I should have never taken you, then you would have had a nice normal child hood." She sobbed._

_"Taken me from what?" She looked into my eyes, and then took a deep breath._

_"Taken you from the life you could have had with your grandparents."_

_"Huh?"_

_"They offered to adopt you."_

_"No, I'm happy with you. I love you and want to be with you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course momma, it was just a stupid dream." She and I fell asleep in my bed; I don't know what I would have done without my momma._

I pushed the memory out of my mind. I was about to do the hardest thing I had ever done. I was about to make my mother give me the answers she had been so unwilling to give me in the past. I was driven and determined to find out the truth from her, not from Haley, Nathan, or this father I had yet to meet. I had to, no; I needed to hear my mother tell me why she never told me who he was. Why she never gave me a chance to meet him, and most of all why she let him walk away from us.

"Jenny, baby?" A hand grazed my shoulder and I flinched. I took and deep breath and tuned in my seat to face her. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun, and the orange jumpsuit accented her skin tone. She hadn't worn make-up in the last few months she had been in here; her face was clean and clear. She looked stressed and I noticed that she had a few new wrinkles. I was taken back by how sad she looked, like she was lost in a world and had no family or friends. I couldn't speak at first. "You know?" I nodded. "Have you met him." I shook my head no. We sat there in silence for a while, and then the courage hit me.

"Why mom? I asked you so many times to tell me where he is, who he is, any little information about him." I wanted to cry when she began to, but I couldn't. My body was too angry to cry.

"He left us."

"So what? Yeah people make mistakes mom. Look at you."  
"Jenny, He left and never looked back. He started another family, and didn't offer to help with you at all." She was desperately trying to get me to understand.

"Mom, I haven't forgiven him for leaving, but what I want to know is why you couldn't even give me a name, what color his hair is, what activities he did in high school. He and I shared the same DNA, yet you refused to tell me a thing about the man."

"Jacob, brown hair, and he was a basketball player."

"It doesn't change anything. I want to know what happened."

"Well…"

"The truth, because if I find out you've lied to me, I will never forgive you mom. Never."

"Your father and I loved one another all through high school. He was a year younger than me, and I got pregnant before I went off to college." She touched her stomach, and looked into my eyes. "He wanted me to get an abortion and I agreed. The day I went, you kicked for the first time. I was in love with you from that day on, but he never really felt that way for you. He never had the connection with you that I had. And in time we lost our connection. He began to act like the typical high school jock, and I was lost. I wanted you to have a father, but knew that he and I would never be the same." Tears fell from her eyes. "After you were born, I left for college, and you stayed with my parents and him. He and I shared joint custody. I dropped out of school to be with you. You needed me around; he knew nothing about you. He didn't even know that you were lactose and tolerant. One time he forgot, and had to take you to the hospital, that was the day I knew that I had to come back to you. On your second birthday, we had a big party set up, and you were so excited to see him, but he never showed. I didn't ever see him after that, and trust me I tried to find him for you. I heard rumors that he got his new girlfriend pregnant." She paused and I just stared at her in disbelief. "He told me one day on the phone, that he had turned over a new leaf. He wanted to be father to you and to his new baby. I believed him, so I got you ready to spend the day with daddy, and he never showed. He had only told me that so his new girlfriend would be happy."

"Mom…" I couldn't get the words out, they were stuck in the back of my throat.

"I couldn't keep getting your hopes up like that Jenny. You were my responsibility and I needed you to be safe and protected."

"From my father?"

"Just because he shares your DNA, doesn't mean he won't hurt you. People hurt each other its human nature and…"

"But you just hurt me. Why did we have to go and move everywhere, that's no way to raise a child, much less two of us."

"My parents passed away, so there was no reason for me to stay there. I had to leave, but I was never able to find a place to call home after that."

"But I've never even had anyplace to call home."

"I know, I was…"

"Selfish." I finished for her. "You were selfish and never cared how I would feel when I realized that I had a father and I needed him."

"I didn't make him…"

"No you didn't make him leave, but you sure as hell pushed him into the arms of another woman. I could have been able to know him, learn things from him. But no…I'm sitting here with a hole in my heart that gets bigger by the day. Nothing can fill the void in my life."

"Look, I'm sorry, but if I could I would have done the same thing."

"I'm sorry means nothing to me right now." I began to stand up, but she grabbed my arm.

"Jen, remember everything I did was for you." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mom, but I hate that you put me in this situation." I didn't find out what I needed to know, but I would meet my father and learn it from him. I realized that my mother couldn't tell me why he left me, that man had to tell me.

I stepped out of the visitation room, and Haley met me with a hug. "How did it go?"

"I have to meet him."

"I know, but are you sure now is a good time?" We walked towards the car and as I got in I answered her question.

"I have to. If I ever want to forgive my mother, I have to see what kind of ass would leave us, and never look back."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yeah. Look I know your friends with him and all, but he walked out of my life and I can't forgive that. My mother was always there for me. She was the one running to my room when I had a bad dream. She was the one who fought with the kids at school who called me names. She was my mother and father, and no matter how many times, or how screwed up she made me, I love her. I can't throw that away."

"I understand, but don't jump to conclusions."

"She told me the truth, I could see it in her eyes." We pulled into the driveway, and I tried to jump from the car. Haley squeezed my hand and looked directly into my eyes, questioning me. "Tonight Haley. Call him and make him come over tonight."

"In situations like this truths don't always come out as easily as it seems." She said and hopped out of the SUV, leaving me to think of her words. I pushed them from my mind as quickly as I let them seep in; my mom would never lie to me.


	13. Chapter 13

"Haley!" I called racing through the house frantically looking for her. "Haley!"

"Jenny, I'm in the kitchen," She called back, and ran to her. She was holding the phone to her ear, looking at me confused. I stood there with the words, but I couldn't, not while she was on the phone. I knew I had to tell her. "You wanted to say something?"

"I can't yet." She pulled the phone from her ear and placed her hand over the receiver.

"You can't what?" She asked confused.

"I need a few weeks. Please don't tell him yet." She sighed heavily. And put up her finger to tell me to hold on a second. She picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Um, I've got to go," she paused listening to the person on the other end. "Oh, that it was nothing important," paused again. "Yeah I know I made it sound like life and death, but you know me. A flair for the dramatic." She nervously laughed, and said bye before hanging up the phone. "Jenny…"

"I know. I'm just scared." She pulled me to the table and we both sat down.

"Honey, I would be too. But I can't keep this from him."

"Keep what? From who?" Nathan asked, holding a basketball with Elizabeth following his tail. She saw me and jumped into my lap.

"Hey sissy. How was momma?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder. She and hadn't been spending as much time together as we use to.

"She misses you. Do you miss her?"

"Yes and no. I like having a real mommy and daddy. They always want to be with us, not out with guys and drinking." I kissed the top of her head, because though she knew what was happening with me, she didn't fully understand it. I knew she was struggling with her own feelings.

"She's not ready for us to tell him." Haley answered Nathan's question. He looked between us and shook his head.

"I know that this must be hard, but we have an obligation to him, Jenny. You can't ask us to keep it from him." He sounded angry, but his face looked concerned.

"Ok, but what's the big deal, to keep it secret for a few more days."

"The problem is that we are hurting our friendship with him as it is. Jenny, he loves you, and he has been…"

"Nathan! Stop!" Haley said putting her hand over his mouth. "We can't tell her anything, he needs to do it."

"Who are they talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"My father." I told her.

"I wish I could meet my dad."

"I know we can't, but Haley we can't keep this secret."

"I know Nathan, but Jenny isn't ready for it yet."

"Well then lets tell him, and hopefully he will respect her wishes."

"NO!" I broke in. "Give me 7 days, one week. Just to get myself together." He looked into my panicked eyes and gave in.

"7 days, that's all."

Three nights later, we went to Brooke's birthday party, and she was having just the three close families together. Haley pointed out to her the day before that this was not like her and she replied, "Wow, you thought this was my party? Don't you know me better than that?" Saturday, Brooke was having a huge house party that was supposed to last all day.

Nathan and I were standing at the door, waiting on Haley to finish up with Elizabeth. She came barreling down the stairs a few minuets later, laughing. She was wearing a little blue Jean skirt and a halter-top. My mouth fell open.

"Elizabeth! Who bought you that?" I asked her. She ran behind Nathan, and Haley ran down after her.

"Elizabeth, you need to change right now. That is not appropriate." Haley scolded. "I'm not kidding."

"But Brooke made it for me." She whined. I stepped back, because Haley had been a good parent thus far.

"I don't care…" Nathan laughed. "Nathan, Stop that."

"She made it for me to wear tonight. I can't hurt her feelings." She began to cry, and I glanced to see if Haley would cave like our mother always did, and sure enough she bent down and hugged my sister. I rolled my eyes at them and headed for the car.

We pulled up to the other Scott residence in town; it was a few blocks away. Everyone was there when we got there; I was excited to see JR. We hadn't talked in a while. "Liz, you look great!" Brooke exclaimed as we stepped into the living room. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at us and jumped into Brooke's lap. "I love this girl."

"The boys are upstairs," Brooke called to me. I hopped up the stairs, two at a time. Keith and JR were playing a game, while Kaylee just watched. They both glanced at me and grunted hello.

"Let me play." Kaylee whined, extending her play. She tried to reach for the controller out of JR's hand, but he pushed her back. "Jenny, tell them to let me play."

"Guys, give her a chance." I said.

"Please, girls can't play this game." Keith said.

"Girls are just as good as boys. Don't make me have to kick your ass to prove it to you." I threatened.

"That sounds like a challenge dude." JR said laughing.

"Fine, let her play." I picked up JR's controller and quickly won the fight. Everyone was laughing except for Keith, who sat there pouting.

"Now, let her play."

"Yeah so you can get beat by another girl." I pulled JR out of the room to talk to him. "What happened with your dad?"

"I don't want to meet him." I said. "But they are making me. He is just an ass, who didn't care about my mom and me. I'm never going to forgive him."

"Did I tell you about my sister?" JR asked.

"Kaylee?"

"No."

"Lily?"

"No. Listen, I have an older sister."

"What's she like?"

"I've never met her." His eyes saddened.

"Why?"

"Look don't tell them I told you this story, but her mother stole her."

"WHAT?" My mouth fell open. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Her mother only wanted her because my dad had her. She was my dad's life. For the first few years, he would go on the 'business trips', but my mom and I knew it was to look for her. He was never really with us, you know."

"Like physically?"

"Yeah, but emotionally too. My mom kept getting pregnant, and he missed Kaylee's and Bryan's births."

"That's horrible." I was sad for them.

"Yeah, and my mom was the same way, she loved and missed her so much. One day my dad decided he was finished looking for her, at least himself. SO he hired a PI, and he has never been on a 'business trip' since."

"Wow."

"They still cry for her at night, and he looks for her out the window when he hears a car pass by. It's sad. I'm telling you this, because you never know what could be going on with your father. Odds are something kept him from you, because I can't imagine a father not wanting to be with his daughter. So just meet the guy, give him a shot, you know." My eyes were tearing up, and I knew it was time. Time to meet this man.

"I'll have Haley call him tomorrow." We heard Brooke call us for dinner.

Dinner went smoothly and we were passing out the cake, when Jake's phone went off. "Jake, just let your voice mail pick it up." Peyton said to him.

"I can't it's the PI." He said quickly. "Hello?" He stood and went into the other room to take the call. I glanced at JR, who just shrugged.

"That's weird, we have been paying this guy for years and he has always had dead end leads, which we had to call him for." She said, mostly to herself.

"Well maybe he found something." Brooke said. I noticed Nathan and Haley exchange a glance, before diving into their cake. "What a great birthday present."

"But it's your birthday." Peyton said.

"Yeah, but if everyone else is happy than so am I." Jake stepped through the door, and had his eyes locked on me. Everyone in the room was looking back and fourth between us, Jake's eyes were red and watery. He just stared.

"What did he say?" Peyton asked trying to break his stare.

"They found her." Everyone stood there shocked, and excited.

"When do you get to see her?" Peyton asked, hugging his neck, but he never took his eyes off of me.

"I already have." He sighed and stepped towards me. "Jenny, I'm your father." Everyone's happy faces turned to shock, and I stood. My eyes on fire anger growing inside me. As he took yet another step towards me, before I could stop myself, I slapped him hard. He acted like it didn't happen, and he pulled me into a hug, and refused to let me go. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry for everything she did." He whispered to me. I tried with all my might to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. Tears fell from my eyes, staining the front of his shirt.

"I hate you. Get off of me." I sobbed. "You left us, you left us. Why'd you leave me daddy, why?" I continued to sob, and he refused to let me go.

"I have always missed you and loved you." He just kept whispering to me.


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you, Baby," He continued to whisper to me. I could barley breath, I was choking on the tears; Jake was my father. Jake was the man who had left me and my mother for her. For Peyton? I looked towards Haley and Nathan, who both looked sad. Jake must have caught my glance because he looked at them too. "I can't believe that you two had her all along." He smiled, knowing that I had been safe the past few months. I pushed away from him hoping that he would let go, and he did.

"I hate you. I'm a bastard because of you." I yelled at him, everyone else just stood shocked at my anger. He seemed to understand.

"That's not how it was."

"Oh really? You didn't abandon me? You didn't try to replace me with a million other children?"

"Jenny, that's not fair…" Peyton said.

"Shut-up. You're the reason he left."

"Jennifer!" Haley said warningly.

"Your no better, Miss. Want to fix everything. You and you husband knew who my father was the whole time, and you could have warned me." I spit back.

"What?" Everyone said at once, "You knew?" Jake repeated.

"Of course they knew. From the first day Haley met my mother." I don't know why I did it. I had to blame everyone, even if it hurt the only two people who had tried to help me. "Don't look shocked. Jake, I'm not dumb, I can do the math. You gave me up because JR was being born. I get it, I was the expendable one." I closed my eyes, when I opened them I saw Haley, Peyton, and my father crying.

"There was nothing expendable about you."

"Please, just answer me why. Why did you let her just take me?" He reached for my hand; I pulled away and turned the other way. "You have no right to touch me."

"Jenny, I love you so much. We can talk about this at home, alone. I can explain everything." His eyes looked desperate for me to go home with them.

"I'm not moving into your house. Your house is not my home."

"I'm your father, you are living with me."

"You are not a father, you are just a sperm donor." I spit out and ran towards the door. I could hear them calling me, but I refused to turn and face any of them. I ran out of breath at the end of the driveway, because of the tears. Stupid tears. I could tell someone followed me.

"Did you hear anything I said to you?" The voice came from JR. I turned and saw the anger in his eyes. I stood there unwilling to speak. "I told you how much my father loved and missed my sister, its you. You're my sister, and you treat him like shit. What's wrong with you?"

"JR, you can't possibly understand."

"Your right. I can't possibly understand how you can be so self-fish, and not even give him a chance to tell you the truth. He didn't walk away from you Jenny, he loves you."

"Shut-up."

"Your always going to live in your white and black world, aren't you? You will never accept the fact that your mother stole you from this family." He turned and walked back towards the house leaving me there. To think about what he said.

Haley was the next to come outside. A sharp pain went through my stomach; I wrapped my arms around my belly and collapsed to the ground. I laid my head on the driveway. I felt no reason to live, I felt no power in my body to get up and face my problems, I wanted to lay here and let the world go on without me. Haley lay down next to me; she placed her soft, leathery hands on my face and wiped away my tears. I felt the tears from her eyes bounce off the ground and hit me on the face. She wanted to help, but I didn't want to let anyone in.

"Jenny…" She began.

"No, stop, I really don't want to hear it." I looked into her eyes, she saw my pain, and pulled me into her body and rocked me back and forth. "I can't move there. I just can't."

"Jenny…"

"Please don't make me." I pleaded, and she nodded her head yes. I didn't know how long I would be able to hold on to the fantasy that my father still wasn't in my life, but it would work for now. I pulled my eyes to the front door and I saw him standing there, standing there watching me. His eyes were filled with hope, hope that I would come around and accept him, but I was too angry. No angry was the wrong word. I was hurt, hurt that he never found me. Never tried to be a part of my life. I wanted and needed a father for so long, I never realized that now I didn't even want to know him.


	15. Chapter 15

I laid in bed for the next few days, refusing to get up for anything accept to use the bathroom. I assumed that Haley begged Jake to leave me alone for a few days because I hadn't heard from him since the night he found out. Every morning I would wake up with the tears I cried myself to sleep with on my cheek. I didn't bother wiping them away, ever, because I knew more would just appear. I didn't eat, as many meals as they put on my table I never ate a bite.

This morning was different; I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. And within seconds there was a light tap at the door. I just laid there, hoping that the person would leave. Instead I watched the doorknob turn and saw Jake step quietly into the room. I quickly closed my eyes hoping that he would think that I was asleep; he sat at my desk and stared at me. His stare just drilled a hole into me. "Take a picture, and stop staring at me," I said to him. They were the first words that I spoke in days. He sighed heavily.

"We should talk."

"If you haven't noticed I'm sleeping and don't want to talk to you."

"Jenny…"

"No don't Jenny me, you shouldn't even be here."

"Stop interrupting me and lets talk." He said through gritted teeth. "I want to talk to you."

"What about what I want? Do you care what I want?"

"Of course I care what you want, Jenny, I love you. But talking will be good for both of us."

"Fine, dad, lets talk about my 10th birthday, when my mother forgot about me because her boyfriend wanted to take her and my sister to the zoo. I was left at home, because he didn't want a 10yr old daughter, he wanted a younger daughter like Beth. So I was left home alone, you wanna talk about that?" I paused long enough to see tears fall down his cheek and for him to open his mouth, but I cut him off. "Oh what about the millions of times that I sat in my classroom waiting for one of my parents to show up and have a conference with my teacher. I have a ton more stories to tell you, but you know I just really don't want to talk anymore. I'm all talked out. Stop by tomorrow." I rolled over and felt the tears falling down my face.

"Jenny, I hurt all of these years also. I missed you so much, and looked desperately for you. Just because you are angry I'm not letting you go, I'm not losing you ever again." I could hear him stand and take a few steps towards me. He set down something heavy on my bed, next to my legs. "If you can't believe my words, then believe my actions. This book will show you how much I've missed you over the years." I heard the door close. I let the tears fall, and couldn't believe that I had stayed strong through that whole meeting. I rolled over and saw that the book he laid on my bed was a photo album, which I kicked off of the bed. I didn't want to see how great his life had been without me, I refused to accept it.

That was when I knew. I knew that I wanted to be a person who could be strong, for me and my sister. I knew my life wasn't over, that I would be able to survive this, and I knew that I needed to accept that Jake was my father. I couldn't live a life where I cried in my room all day, everyday. My life had to change, and I was starting today. I stood and went to my shower, and when I heard the shower, I realized that I needed strength for my sister. I had five other brothers and sisters that I had to get to know. My father may have left me, but these children didn't leave me. I needed to be a sister to them. I took a deep breath, knowing that it was going to be hard, but also breathing in relief, because a sense of comfort overcame me.

After getting dressed, putting on make-up, I walked downstairs. Downstairs to see Haley setting the table, for three people. She didn't know that I was going to come down, so I put a big smile on my face and walked through the door. She glanced up and dropped the glass she was holding.

"Jenny, I'm surprised to see you in high spirits. After Jake left…"

"Yeah, I have a new outlook on life, and it starts today." I picked up the glass and handed it to her.

"Well that's wonderful. Let me set another place for you. Nathan is out playing ball, you should join them." She said casually. I nodded and walked out the back door to find Nathan playing basketball with Lucas, Elizabeth and Keith. They all looked up, and all seemed shocked to see me. Elizabeth ran towards me and jumped into my arms. "Jen Jen, I missed you."

I kissed the top of her head, and hugged her back. "I missed you too Beth." I smiled up at the boys and grabbed the ball from Nathan's hands. "Can I school ya'll now?" I asked throwing the ball through the hoop. They laughed and we all started to play. No questions were asked, and it was good. When I was shooting the game winning point everyone stopped playing, they all looked behind me. I shot the ball, and it easily found its way through the net. "Yes, Nathan we win." I said happily, until I realized that none of them were paying attention. They were all staring at the end of the driveway at Jake. He stood watching me play happily. Didn't make any effort to come to me, didn't try to talk to me, just watched. When he caught my eye, he turned and walked away. Back towards his house. Lucas ran towards him, Keith looked back and forth between Nathan and me, and walked towards his own home. I stood there with Nathan; he just looked at me sadly.

"Jenny, I know it hurts but…"

"Nathan stop. I'm going to give him a chance. Not a chance to make up for leaving me but a chance for the future, it's the least I can do for Beth and my other brothers and sisters." He wrapped his arms around me and said ok. He and I went inside to eat dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner I made Beth take a shower and I tucked her into bed. I hadn't talked to her in days, and I knew she needed me. "Ok Beth, hop into bed." I said to her tucking her in. She pulled me down to lie next to her.

"Jenny, what's going on?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your acting weird, is mom not coming back soon?"

"What gave you that idea?" I held her hand. She was breaking my heart.

"Well you haven't left your room in days. And when I asked Haley if we were going to see momma, she told me no. Then I asked her why and she told me cause you couldn't yet. Then I asked why and she said because you didn't want to see momma for a while." She took a long breath.

"No, it's not that. Jake is my dad." I told her.

"REALLY?" She said excitedly. "Wow! Is he my dad too?"

"No. Your dad is not around."

"Oh. Are you going to go live with him?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I'm not going to leave you." I told her. She kissed my cheek and said the most adult thing that has ever come out of the nine year olds mouth. "Jenny, do what you need to do. Stop worrying about me, I love Haley and Nathan." She rolled over and fell asleep. I lay there for a few hours, until Haley stuck her head in the room and told me I had a phone call.

I left Beth's room and went to my room before I picked the phone up to see who it was. "Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Jenny?" A little girls voice came over the line.

"Yea, who is this?"

"It's Kaylee."

"Um, it's kind of late Kaylee. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I was confused why she was calling me.

"Yes, don't tell dad and mom ok?"

"Ok…"

"I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Look I have a report due at school. I did it on my older sister and my dad's quest to find her."

"Kaylee, I'm not really comfortable…"

"Please, just hear me out."

"Go ahead."

"So I did the report a few weeks before dad found out that you were, well you. Now our teacher wants us to bring something in, a picture or anything that reminds us of the person. I was going to take the last picture of you, but can you please come? I'll get an A for sure if you come."

"No. Take a picture of me."

"Please. Listen mom and dad would kill me if they knew I was failing English. If I get an A on this project, then the teacher said I can get a C for the class."

"Kalyee, why are you failing?"

"I just am, please."

"No…I can't."

"I knew it, but JR said that you were really kind at heart. DO me a favor, stay out of this family, we don't need your drama." She said into the phone and then slammed it down. I looked at the phone shocked. I was lost, I sat on my bed. I felt horrible telling her no, but I felt horrible thinking that I was part of that family. I glanced at the floor, and saw the photo album that Jake dropped off. I picked up the old album and pulled open the front cover.

In calligraphy, written across the front page was, "Jennifer." Turning the page I saw a drawn picture of Jake and me, I couldn't have been more than a year. I began quickly turning the pages, looking at my baby pictures.

One caught my eye; it was a picture of Jake and Peyton. She was holding me, but holding her hand out to the camera, she was wearing an engagement ring. Written underneath was 'a new family'. I closed the book, couldn't take anymore. I lay down and the tears came quickly.

The next morning I woke up, on my way to school I took a detour to the middle school. I found the fifth grade classroom that I was looking for and tapped on the door. A teacher poked her head out. "Can I help you dear?" She asked kindly.

"Hi. I'm Kaylee's older sister. She needs me for her report." I smiled and the teacher confused by this intrusion pulled the door open wider. I caught Kaylee's eyes and she grinned at me.

"Mrs. Harper, can I do my report now? My sister has to go to her own classes soon."

Still confused the teacher answered, "Sure dear." I smiled and took a seat on the stool that the teacher pulled out for me.

"Um…Ok so I guess I'll read you my report. _My father as you all know is a big time basketball player for Orlando. You've all met him, but I'm going to tell you about another man, or should I say boy. This boy, like any other guy, grew up in a small town and fell in love with a girl he thought he couldn't live without. They thought their love was unlike any other love and the wanted to share that love. They made the biggest mistake of their lives sharing this love, but in the end it turned into of the best surprises this boy was ever given. This girl came up pregnant, and the boy and girl decided to raise this baby together, but the girl ran away after graduation. She wanted her life back, because she thought this baby was too much work. The boy took on all the responsibility of the baby, and it almost killed him but he was the happiest boy in the world, because of this baby. He soon fell in love once again and had the too greatest gifts in the world, his baby and his love. But the girl came back into the picture and ruined the two lovers lives, the boy got worried for his baby, and went into hiding. But the love of his life and he couldn't stay apart, their love was too much. He decided it would be best to come out of hiding, best for the baby. But then the unthinkable happened, the girl came back and ripped the baby from his arms, not literally, but she did steal the baby. The boy searched long and hard for the baby, never stopping but to marry his love. She soon became pregnant but it didn't stop the search for the baby. The boy is my father and the baby is my older sister Jenny. But the best thing happened, she showed up unknowingly and no matter how much time passed we still loved her and hoped that she would come home everyday. So that's it, any questions?"_

A little boy raised his hand, "Jenny, what happened to you all those years." I smiled, knowing that I would get that question.

"Well, my mom had me. We moved all over the world, I've lived everywhere. The last time we moved was here, and the cops caught up to her, see she had embezzled a lot of money, and is now in jail. I was shocked to learn that my mother was a thief and father was the basketball player that I admired most in the world. He and his family turned into mine over night, and none of you could ever imagine that feeling."

Another student spoke up, "Were you happy? I think I would be happy."

"No, darling I was not happy. I was hurt, by everyone and everything." All the kids sat there and stared at me. But I was being honest; Kaylee grabbed my hand and squeezed it, silently thanking me. The teacher stood and shook my hand.

"Thank you Jenny, I know this must have been very difficult. Kaylee very good, you get an A." I stood and left.


End file.
